narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joketsu Akumu
Joketsu Akumu is one of the ''Akumu Clan ''members. She has been added to Team Vendetta. She specializes in Elemental Releases, mostly Earth, Wind and Lightning. She also has assertained the Dark Release Kekki Genkai, so she is very well capable as a ninja. History Joketsu was abused by her parents in her childhood. Their rule was that the first born child would be abused for the rest of their life, and Joketsu, unfortunately, was the target of this. As she grew, she and her brother, Karuido, met Arashi. Arashi taught them battle techniques, as he was a couple of years older and had some experience as a ninja. Joketsu and Karuido, after weeks of training, decided that their parents were done for. Karuido loved his sister, so he aided her in this. They murdered their parents a few nights later. The two of them escaped their village. Arashi was soon found later to have 'aided' them in the act, so he was banished. The three of them then lived as Rogue Ninja. After a year of terrony, Joketsu was self proclaimed The Heroine '''as she was the female of the small group and she did a lot of the stealing. A year after this, Sasko of the Hidden Sand found them and took them under her wing. Even she was able to teach the likes of Arashi more things. Joketsu became the one she taught the most, as she was the only female of the group. Soon, Joketsu was the leader whenever Sasko was not around. Appearance Joketsu has purple hair that lofts down across her shoulders and to the middle of her back. It is tied in one place by a band, much like Neji's. She has two red markings on her forehead from when she was kicked as a child. Her hands have a red diamond with a smaller black diamond in the middle, to show she has the Kekki Genkai she possesses. She has a long, black skirt on that hangs a little lower on one side than the other, a black belt that hangs down the side of her hip the skirt is longer and black sandals. Her shirt is the same color of her skirt and has sleeves that extend to her elbows. Personality Joketsu has instincts that help her out at times. In battle, these instincts have come from being abused, and intense battle training from her long time friend Arashi. Also, she can react quickly to many things, as her reflexes are high, and her aim is compatible with this. Outside, however, she is serene and very calm. She can perplex many people, as her intellect is not low by any standard. She's useful, as she's a good scouter. She can't live up to Karuido, but she's pretty well balanced in that area. She has an issue with not paying attention to training, so she is usually somewhere else. '''Kekkei Genkai Joketsu has the very rare Kekkei Genkai, Dark Release. Her way of using it is mostly for offenseive capabilities, since she is a long range fighter. She's been known to use it sometimes for other reasons. As a kid, she didn't realize she had this until older, so she has a thought that that's why her parents abused her, and not because of their 'rule'. Trivia Joketsu has a tendency to slack of during her training, She is the only one of all three others to do this. Category:Characters who's blood type is A